


Distance

by satanibrahimovic



Series: Eyes of Doe, Thighs of Stallion [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For however long you and Asahi were apart, you were both bound and determined to return together once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm very pleased to finally post something for Asahi, whom I adore so much! Please enjoy!

Absence made the heart grow fonder. Distance made the fingers needier.

You could not even begin to count the number of concerned or surprised looks you received when you announced that you would be moving away for college. With your boyfriend, Asahi, staying back in Torono Town to work alongside Coach Ukai at Karasuno, Sakanoshita, and the fields, many thought that your relationship was doomed now that you would be in the city.

The trope of the country boy being left behind in the rural while his lover was swallowed by the darkness of the city was on nearly everyone's minds--save for his teammates, who were more than confident that you both would last. This was especially true for Daichi, who confidently remarked that Asahi would probably flood Torono Town with his tears and create a river that would lead him to you.

While your flustered boyfriend tried to defend himself and asserted that he wouldn't be that much of an emotional wreck, you both felt more relieved, knowing that the new circumstances around your relationship would be supported. You both accepted and understood that distance could do a number to a relationship.

It was going to be hard. To say goodbye at the train station, to want nothing more than to have one another in an embrace, to go to bed alone.

But for every mile of distance, you both remained close together. Care packages full of little gifts and snacks, affectionate text messages, long web cam sessions that lasted until you fell asleep--he would feel too guilty if he dozed off first.

And now, at last, for every distance and moment spent apart, you could finally make up for it all.

You both had your tearful reunion at the station. From the moment you were reunited, neither of you could keep your hands off of one another, with his large hand gently holding yours while he drove you to your parents' house, and then to his apartment.

The bed would no longer be a lonely place.

Long had you missed this. Straddling his lap, feeling the sturdiness of his muscular thighs while your lips were locked with his, your hands tangled in his hair after freeing it from his headband. It was as though you had never left. You were just spending another night at your boyfriend's.

Though, it was not to say that things were resistant to change, especially in Asahi's case. He was used to--and even preferred--having you take charge, setting the pace and the mood to moments like these. Doing otherwise just seemed selfish.

However, to now have you in his arms again, his mouth was claiming yours with need, as were his fingers, sliding underneath your clothes and relishing being able to touch you again. Not to mention, he was always mindful with being too noisy, but now in this space that belonged to just the two of you, he was groaning freely, paying little attention to his volume. He was being forward tonight and you were loving every moment of it.

You ground down onto his lap and anticipation seized your entire being while his erection protruded through his sweatpants. A mix of a sigh and a moan left your lips when his hand began to fondle your breasts, his thumb pressing over your nipples. In return--and in your eagerness--your fingers slid beneath the waistband of his pants and boxers, traveling downwards.

Asahi shuddered, his hips jerking up against your hand.

"Someone's eager," you teased while your thumb trailed along his stiff, heated flesh.

His face pressed against your neck, his cheeks warm and red. Sheepishly, he remarked, "I just...really missed this. I..." He trailed off, his lips brushing over your skin, the fine hairs of his goatee tickling you. Then, his hands drew away from your body only for his arms to wrap around you.

You then found your back pressed against the bed. As your hand slipped out of his pants, you watched as Asahi hovered above you, his hands spreading your legs apart while his face became desperate and needy.

His fingers about ready to tear your clothes off, he panted, "I missed you!"

You smiled affectionately in return. It felt so good to be reunited with him.


End file.
